Fighter
by rosebud171
Summary: Numbuh 4 has had it with The Delightful Children from down the lane, so he decides to take his anger out on this song. Fighter's by Christina Aguilera. Oh and Happy Summer Vacation!


Fighter

Numbuh 4 has enough of the Delightful Children From down the lane, so he decides to take out his anger and hatred for this song. I just thought of this during school only I had the Glee version in my head and this gave me an idea. But Glee comes on 6 years after KND. Enjoy this short song story of Numbuh 4 singing.

Numbuh 4 looked angrily at the Delightful Children who destroyed the KND weapon. He has had it with them with all the pain and sadness they brought to his teammates. "That does it! I've had enough of those Delightful dorks"! He nearly screamed. Wally glared at them and said.

"After all you put me through mate, you thought I'd despise you. But in the end, I wanna thank you cause you made that much stronger". Wally said then began to sing _Fighter _by _Christina Aguilera_.

Numbuh 4:

Well I thought I knew you thinking, that you were true I guess. I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up. Cause I've had enough. You were, there by my side. Always down for the ride but your joy ride just came down in flames. Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm.

Numbuh 4:

After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you. But uh uh oh no, you're wrong. Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do. I wouldn't know just how capable. I am to pull through so I wanna say thank you cause.

Numbuh 4:

It makes me that much stronger. Makes me work a little bit harder. Makes me that much wiser so thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster, made me skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter. So thanks for making me a fighter. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh.

Numbuh 4:

Never saw it coming all of your backstabbing. Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game. I heard you're going round playing the victim now but don't even begin feeling I'm one to blame, cause you dug your own grave. After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me. But that won't work anymore, uh no more, oh no, it's over.

Numbuh 4:

Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down. So I wanna say thank you cause it makes me work a little bit harder, it makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter, So thanks for making me a fighter.

Numbuh 4:

How could this man I thought I knew turn out to be unjust so cruel? Could only see the good in you pretended not to see the truth. You tried to hide your lies, disguise yours through living in denial. But in the end you'll see YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME! I am a fighter (I am a fighter) and I ain't gonna stop (I ain't gonna stop)! There is no turning back, I've had enough! It makes me that much stronger. Makes me work a little bit harder. It makes that much wiser. So thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster. Made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter.

Numbuh 4:

Thought I would forget but I remember yes I remember! I remember! I remember! Thought I would forget but I remember yes, I remember. I remember! It makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder. It makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker. Makes me that much smarter.

Numbuh 4:

So thanks for making me a fighter.

He sang while Numbuh 1 watched him and didn't even know. Numbuh 1 was up against the wall with his arms crossed and shirked. Numbuh 4 turned around to see Numbuh 1 standing there. "Um how long have you been standing there"? Numbuh 4 asked nervously. "The whole time". He said shirking. "I wasn't singing if that's what you're thinking. I was uh uh….beating up this Rainbow Monkey". He said trying to hide to it but fails. "Riiiiiight". Numbuh 1 said not buying it.

"Alright you caught me I was singing there happy"? Numbuh 4 asked. "Satisfied". He said shirking. "The song Fighter made me let out my anger and hatred for those, Delightful Dorks". Numbuh 4 said. "I understand". Numbuh 1 said smiling. "I know it sounds weird and unusual but it actually worked". Numbuh 4 said. "Don't worry I won't tell the rest of the team". Numbuh 1 said smiling.

THE END

So how was that? This song kinda suits Numbuh 4. And also could you imagine Numbuh 4 singing this in his own music video? I imagined him looking at all of the flash backs of the Delightful Children beating them with him in red boxing gloves and light blue boxing shorts punching a punching bag with a picture of the DCFDTL on it and with a spot light and blue laser lights. But I hoped you enjoyed it.

Oh by the way this was written on 5/11 but my lap top had a virus.


End file.
